Voltage multipliers can generate many kilovolts of voltage differential. In an x-ray source, this voltage differential can be used to cause electrons to emit from a cathode, impede onto an anode, and generate x-rays. Electrical insulation for isolating this voltage differential can be heavy and expensive. The weight of such electrical insulation can be particularly problematic for portable devices (e.g. portable x-ray sources). The size of the electrical insulation can be a problem if the device needs to be inserted into a small location. It would be desirable to reduce the amount of electrical insulation needed for voltage isolation of large voltages generated by voltage multipliers.